Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell Travel to 2009
In 1999, after the Charmed Ones, Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell witness a neighbor, Nathaniel Pratt allow his dog to defecate on their front lawn, Prue flicks the dog's business back onto Nathaniel's shoe and leg. After which, Phoebe states she has earned 15 minutes of channel surfing, she sits on the couch to relax and turns the television set on with the remote, an image of a baseball player known as Cal Green appears on the screen, suddenly a Premonition is triggered. In the vision, Phoebe sees a television screen in which Nathaniel is pointing his finger signifying her execution begin then she sees herself in a chamber with Prue and Piper standing to the side, suddenly flames engulf her and she is burned alive; the premonition ends and Phoebe lets out a small scream. Her sisters rush to her side and she explains to them what she saw, mid-discussion Leo Wyatt shows up at the door. Piper answers the door and just as Piper goes to kiss Leo, he is called by the Elders and orbs out. Leo is then seen in the Attic of the Manor flipping the pages of the Book of Shadows to a two page spread containing time travel spells. Leo hears the sisters making their way to the attic and orbs out. Prue, Piper and Phoebe enter the attic and see that the pages of the Book are flipping themselves again. They look at the Book and see that it is open to a spell entitled To Move Ahead In Time, next to it is the reversal, Return Spell. Determined to discover the reason Phoebe is going to be burned alive, the sisters decide to cast the spell. With the Book of Shadows laid upon a table, candles lit and a copper pot beside it, the three sisters knell by the table. Phoebe writes the date "2-12-2009" upon a piece of white paper and ignites it as the begin to recite the spell that will allow them to travel to the future. White lights appear around the three sisters and as the burning paper falls into the pot, they disappear. 2009 Piper Halliwell is transported into her future body and awakens in Halliwell Manor to a little girl calling out "mommy", Piper says the girl is mistaken and that she has the wrong house. The girl then tells Piper to quit fooling and hugs Piper. A car honks and the girl runs off as Piper looks into the mirror shocked to see what she looks like and even more stunned by the wedding ring on her finger. She then sees a report on the television about Phoebe Halliwell's execution. The girl returns and tells Piper she is going to be late for school just as a neighbor walks in and greets Piper, asking her how she is doing and if she wants the girl taken to her ex's after school. Surprised to hear that she has an ex, Piper tells the neighbor if that is what she says, then yes, the girl should be taken to her ex's. Piper calls out Prue's name as the little girl and the neighbor leave, the girl goes back to Piper and promises never to use her magic just like Piper told her not to. Her daughter then runs to the neighbors car, gets in and they pull away. Just then a limo pulls up in front of the Manor. Category:Charmed Universe Category:Time Travel Category:Season 2